No Training Wheels
by neptuneskiff
Summary: House acts on a suggestion from Wilson. HC


Disclaimer: The Characters from House M.D. aren't my property

"**Go over there." He repeated louder this time.**

"**Are you crazy?" He asked seriously.**

"**I swear she has a thing for them, like a fantasy." Wilson went on telling House about his discussion with Cameron regarding House's new bike.**

"**You said she asked if the rumor was true. If I was really a big bad biker boy, she didn't say she wanted to become a backseat babe." House responded earning an unimpressed look from Wilson.**

"**The girl was practically drooling it's always the innocent ones. Look at Chase." Wilson went off.**

"**Maybe you shouldn't look at Chase so much, Jimmy." House smirked.**

"**Screw you. I'm trying to help you out just go take Cameron for a ride." He said exasperated and walking towards the door.**

"**I know where Chase is tonight if you want to visit him." House smirked when Wilson looked back, "..or not."**

**He didn't know what he was doing. He could've left the helmet with his bike. None of the grandmas who lived in Cameron's building would steal it. His cane was in his right hand and the helmet in his left. He'd left the spare where it locked to the back of the seat. Well he wasn't gonna walk back now to put it back.**

**He banged on her door using his cane instead of his fist. So Cameron would be sure to know it was him before she peeked out. He heard her walk to the door but he kept on banging.**

"**Stop it House my neighbors could be sleeping." She said through the door before he heard her pulled back the chain and turn the lock to open the door.**

**She was standing in front of him in a pair of old worn jeans with a white tank top. She crossed her arms under her chest in a nervous gesture that only ended up showcasing her breasts for him she'd obviously forgone the bra. "What do you want House?" She asked. **

**He was at her door, wearing jeans and his leather jacket that she'd only seen before at the monster truck rally. "What are you doing here?" She asked again.**

"**I heard you wanted to go for a ride." He said tossing the helmet he'd been holding behind his back forcing her to catch it.**

"**I was going to take a shower." She said his helmet in her hands.**

"**We can do that instead." He grinned.**

"**Alone." She emphasized.**

"**I'm ready to embrace voyeurism." He said with a straight face.**

"**You rode over here?" She asked looking at the helmet in her hands.**

"**Would you have wanted it any other way?" He asked.**

"**You talked to Wilson." She said.**

"**He mentioned dreamy eyes and school girl sighs at the mention of yours truly straddling all that power." House said.**

"**Fuck you." She said.**

"**Does that mean you are turning down the chance to be my biker babe. I thought that was your dream." He said scrunching up his face in confusion.**

"**Your biker babe?" She asked in disgust.**

"**Leather lady, back seat bitch?" He offered alternatives and she had to fight back a laugh and settled on a stern look.**

"**You coming?" He asked.**

"**Let me change." She said.**

"**Just grab a jacket, I like the top." He said his eyes soft. **

**She walked away leaving House at the door, and he followed her into her bedroom. **

"**Less pink and frilly then I thought it would be." He said causing her to jump, she didn't realize he'd followed her, how the crap can he be so quiet with that damn cane?**

"**Sorry to disappoint, don't worry I have the boy band posters hidden in my wardrobe." She smiled.**

**He took that as permission and opened it finding some pictures of her with friends, even one of her with Chase and Foreman and one with Wilson. Then her in pictures that were obviously older with guys only one picture with a girl. He saw who must have been the husband down by the bottom.**

"**I didn't make the shrine?" He asked.**

"**Not in my bedroom." She said and he fought back a grin thinking on why she'd keep him out of her bedroom.**

"**No picture frames? Inside a wardrobe?" He asked.**

"**You can't escape somewhere you are surrounded by people." She said simply as she sat down to pull on her black boots. He just watched her and she grabbed her black leather jacket walking ahead of him out the door grabbing her keys and watching him pull the door closed behind them.**

**It was a British triumph bike she'd be on behind him leaning in holding on tight there was no seat behind them. Her blood heated up at the thought. He unstrapped the extra helmet and moved to the left side to help lift his bad leg over. **

"**Have you done this before?" He asked turning to her.**

"**Once, a while back." She answered.**

"**Get on behind me you need to lean with me and hook your fingers in my belt loops or around me, whatever?" He said turning and pulling on a helmet. She climbed on behind him. Then she scooted up behind him her chest to his back, her thighs against him, and her arms around his waist. She felt his deep sigh unsure how to read it. She enjoyed the feeling of enveloping his body with her own.**

**He started the bike and she was in heaven. She was forced to lean with him and against him the wind around them. At first it was stop and go and jerky as he led them through the city but then they got on the turnpike and the speed picked up. He took a turn off and it was an old country road, a slightly curvy empty path ahead and she loved it.**

**A while later he pulled into a little diner. She knew they'd been going faster than they should but didn't have the heart to mention it. He waited for her to get off the bike to pull off his helmet and she followed suit and then he slowly got off the bike.**

"**Midnight snack?" He asked grabbing his cane.**

"**More like 1am snack." She smiled.**

"**Semantics, no quicker way to ruin the mood." He said as if disappointed.**

"**Oh yes, I have crushed the mood let's just go home." She said.**

"**What you can't wait to get all that power between your legs again." He said taking her glare in stride, "Or did the vibration get to you and leave you not quite satisfied, cause I.." He went on till she stopped him.**

**She reached a hand to cover his mouth. He froze as her fingers began exploring his scruffy jaw. He couldn't stop himself his tongue dipped out to taste her palm and he watched her eye lids lazily sink down. But he had to stop it before he let himself fall into the same hole so he pulled back to watch her face drop.**

**They shared pie at the diner and almost no conversation. He wouldn't really look at her and she was angry at him for trapping her in such a situation and at herself for not knowing any better or maybe for hoping for better. He paid and she didn't comment or try to stop him just got up to use the restroom then followed him to the door when she came out.**

"**What a lovely meal." He said with such a straight face.**

"**Fuck you." She said sick of him going hot and cold on her all the time.**

"**Such dirty language from such a pretty girl." House chastised straddling the bike again. **

**She ignored his comment and got on behind him holding on to his belt loops once again. "Like this." He said moving her hands so they were locked around his middle now not his waist. "You ready?"**

"**Yeah." She answered.**

"**Hold on." He said and they were off. He drove faster this time and the trip was longer she'd never been on most of the roads before.**

**Finally they pulled into the space in front of his town house. She didn't even realize where they were until she got off the bike. Of course he would choose his place where he'd be in control and had the advantage. He needed the advantage and she made it obvious she just needed him.**

**She stood back as he got off her hands itching to be back on him and her breasts aching. When he took off his helmet and met her gaze her eyes shut refusing to show him their need as if she could hide it from him.**

"**Look at me." He said waiting till she obeyed then continued, "Tell me."**

"**You're an ass." She said her eyes piercing him like daggers but he just held her gaze.**

"**I want this." She finally relented still staring at him.**

"**To be my biker babe?" He asked keys in hand as if he was waiting for her to storm off, to leave him. What she did do surprised him.**

"**To be your wild fuck." She said her eyes dark and direct as she grabbed the keys from him and went to open his door and slipped inside his place.**

**She had downed a glass of water by the time she heard the front door close and lock. When he walked into the kitchen she was sitting on his counter.**

"**Cozy?" He asked but she ignored him. He kept approaching her till he was right in front of her.**

"**Who cooks for you?" She asked and he accepted the fact she'd been exploring.**

"**Wilson worries." He answered explaining the frozen leftovers piled in his freezer. **

**He was right in front of her now his hands braced on the counter around her he was standing between her legs.**

"**How sweet." She said her hands now going to his waist. He'd hooked his cane against the counter and she locked her legs around his waist pulling him closer still. Her hands trying to find there way beneath his shirts, "you wear way too many shirts." She sighed but then she reached his skin. "Fuck it." She said as the last few buttons popped right off and then she pulled his t-shirt off too.**

"**Wilson will be so proud. He thought you'd be aggressive." He smirked before crushing her lips with his own.**


End file.
